


Mornings Like This Make Every Day Better

by Serenity4Lifeee



Series: Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Family, Kids, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Life, Parent life, Sleeping In, Sleepy Cuddles, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: After so many years of struggling through his sleeping habits Oikawa has finally found the security he needs not just in Iwaizumi, who has been there for him through it all, but also in the two little ones they now call their own. Sleep has never come easier.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879636
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123
Collections: kagsivity's fic archive





	Mornings Like This Make Every Day Better

**Author's Note:**

> BOOM. CHILDREN.
> 
> (This takes place a few years into the future btw.)

Oikawa felt incredibly warm as he stirred, shifting underneath the covers as he prepared himself to wake up. As far as he was concerned there was really no need to wake up because he had nothing to do today but as he tried to move he realized there was a weight pressed into his chest and another on his arm that wasn’t usual.

He blinked open his eyes, vision blurred as he noticed a head tucked under his chin. He tried to move back but ended up hitting something else, earning a disgruntled noise from Iwaizumi behind him. He lifted his head so he could see and smiled when he caught sight of the new additions.

His four year old son Koji was curled up asleep around his arm, small mouth open and a puddle of drool staining the sheets as he breathed softly. As he looked at his son he felt movement against his chest as another small hand grabbed at him, fisting into his shirt. His five year old daughter Towako murmured something in her sleep, pressing into him in a way that made his heart melt.

“Tooru?” He glanced over his shoulder as Iwaizumi moved closer, forehead resting against the upper part of his back.

“Yes?” He asked, finding that he was now trapped between his husband and their children.

“Go back to sleep,” Iwaizumi muttered. “It’s too early.” He snorted softly, letting himself relax against the comfort of his family. He felt secure and warm cuddled up in bed, the morning sun peeking through the blinds as he kissed the top of his daughter's head.

“Yes, it is,” he murmured, sleep already reaching out to pull him back in. It was mornings like this where he felt safe and content. There was rarely any fear of being left alone when he had family surrounding him and somehow he knew that everything was going to be okay.

He found all the reassurance he could possibly ask for right there with him. It came in the form of one amazing man by the name of Iwaizumi Hajime and the two little ones they’d adopted as their own. He couldn’t ask for a better morning and smiled at the thought of the many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who followed along with this series! I loved writing it and really enjoyed reading all of your comments!
> 
> I appreciate all of you and I hope this brightened your day at least a little bit <3


End file.
